


就叫衫福車叭

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 接文遊戲, 男友外套
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: →是之前跟朋友的接文。→結果我們寫法差超多哈哈哈哈最後不改會很奇怪哈哈哈→於是經過她的允許之後改了。→用箭頭區分了一下我寫的跟我後來改的。→名字是一個太太幫我取的哈哈哈哈哈可能會改hhh





	就叫衫福車叭

**Author's Note:**

> →是之前跟朋友的接文。  
> →結果我們寫法差超多哈哈哈哈最後不改會很奇怪哈哈哈  
> →於是經過她的允許之後改了。  
> →用箭頭區分了一下我寫的跟我後來改的。  
> →名字是一個太太幫我取的哈哈哈哈哈可能會改hhh
    
    
    Sans的外套幾乎已經成為他的獨特標誌之一，帶著Grillby's裡頭的速食氣味還有些許屬於雪的沁涼氣息。  
    她不是第一次偷偷穿他的外套，滿足的用殘留著他溫度的外套將自己包裹，甚至可以短暫的假裝她還賴在他懷裡，偷偷的嗅著獨屬於他的安心氣味。  
      
    所以這回也只不過是加點小把戲罷了。  
    外套綿軟的內部與她的肌膚直接接觸，過於寬大的外套衣擺輕輕圍裹著她的大腿。  
    Frisk舉起過長的袖子掩住臉，貪戀的深深吸了一口氣。  
      
    「…kid？」  
      
    →  
      
    Frisk猝不及防的僵住。  
    該說什麼？該做甚麼？現在的他在想什麼？  
      
    在長袖後頭的雙眼緊閉，腦子在亂糟糟的迴旋，她蹙緊了眉毛，這數年來學習過的應變技巧在腦內飛速的翻轉。  
    有什麼藉口嗎？還是…假裝沒這回事？還是………？  
      
    ——最後，長長的睫毛扇動，掩住臉的袖子被稍稍放下。她精緻的眉眼彎起，帶著和平時並無二致的笑意。  
    「…回來啦，Sans。」  
      
    她說的就像日常的迎接那般輕鬆愜意，即使那過於寬大的外套仍然套在她身上，堪堪遮住她的大腿，而帶著些許涼意的風從敞開的門吹入，輕輕拂過外套下她暴露的每一寸肌膚。  
      
    他會怎麼理解自己的這一番作為呢？啊，可能會覺得很詭異？反過來思考如果有人拿著自己的條紋衫在聞什麼的……  
    Frisk抬眸，看見那骷髏的臉背著光看不詳細，可是顯然的帶著幾分詫異。  
      
    「抱歉吶，讓你看見了這個場景，但是……」  
    她像個孩子一樣竊笑，彎起的金色眸子閃爍著狡黠的光。她低下頭又在袖子上輕嗅，隨即像隻饜足的貓瞇起雙眼。  
      
     _相對的，如果Sans他，就像那一次的深吻——_  
      
     她帶笑的聲音放的很輕。  
    「Sans的衣服很好聞。」  
      
     _——他的低語，她的低喘，他舔舐著她耳垂呢喃著的「我想要你」那樣呢…？_  
      
     →  
      
    突然被握住的手讓Frisk微微一怔，修長的骨指輕輕地捏住她的手，Frisk愣愣的看著他的指節。  
      
    她剛剛在想什麼？  
      
    她感覺鼻尖嗅見的、屬於他的氣味更濃了，帶著滿滿少女心思的污穢思想讓她猛地脹紅了臉——我剛剛都說了什麼？！眼底原本掀起的狂喜還有期待被更深的一層羞赧所掩蓋，她閉緊眼睛低下頭，卻感覺到冰涼的指尖觸及了她的下顎，然後她的臉被抬起——  
      
    「張開嘴，frisk。」  
      
    她遵照命令了嗎？或許有吧，畢竟Sans低沉的嗓音裡挾帶的蠱惑之意是如此令人迷醉，就像偶爾他在耳邊呢喃情話時一般的強勢而纏綿。  
    於是Frisk感覺到骷髏冰涼的舌輕輕地在她的唇上舔吮，惹得她不自禁的一顫，隨後是被更深入的探索，他的氣味鋪天蓋地的佔滿她的每寸呼吸，每寸心跳。  
      
     **→**  
      
     Frisk在黏膩的親吻聲中期盼著他沒有聽見自己加速的心跳聲。  
    骷髏纖細的骨指插入她的髮間，略帶冰冷的溫度輕輕搓揉著她羞紅的耳朵。  
      
    他給予的吻溫柔而綿密，Sans的舌尖輕輕劃過她敏感的上顎時她悶哼了一聲，而他以一聲輕笑以及更深入的吻作為答覆。  
      
    好喜歡。  
    她配合著他侵略的步伐，渾渾噩噩的腦袋裡充斥著他的呼吸和氣味。  
      
    好喜歡。  
    當Frisk感覺到他的舌尖即將離開時，她甚至主動挽留，分開的舌與舌之間拉扯著一條曖昧的銀絲。她低低的喘息著，感覺到原本搓揉著她耳尖的骨指拂過她緋紅的雙頰，然後在她嘴角暫留。  
      
    Sans的魔法塑造成的舌頭比她的要長、更寬甚至更厚。白色的光點在黑暗中明滅不定。  
      
    「……。」  
    沉默著，Sans舐過那拂過她唇角的指骨，在不亮的室內都能看見那截骨指隱隱閃爍的水光。  
      
    →  
      
    Frisk略帶恍惚的看著Sans。  
      
    她看見他眼底的清冷，還有些許來不及退散的情欲。  
    似乎是鬼使神差的，Frisk稍稍前傾了身子，張嘴就含住了他剛剛舔過的指骨。她敏銳的感覺到Sans一僵，人類粗糙的舌苔緩慢的沿著指骨的輪廓舔舐，她啟唇，以白皙的皓齒輕嚙他的指尖，每一寸音節都帶上些許黏糊。  
      
    「Sans…」  
      
    黑色的眼眶內白點微沉，骷髏的嘴角又揚起了幾分弧度。Frisk感覺到Sans伸出的另一隻手在她腰後曖昧的描摹著她的曲線，逐漸往她未被外套蓋住的腿部滑去。  
    而口中的骨指稍稍一轉，搭配著新增的一指探索著她的脣舌。  
      
    「嗯…！」  
    唾液從無法閉合的唇角順著淫靡的弧度向下流，Frisk抬手緊緊捉住了他胸前的白色衣衫，雙手連帶著音節一寸寸的顫抖著。  
      
    「what a naughty doggy…」  
    瞇起眼眶，Sans的嗓音逐步陷入低啞，他又靠近了一些，眼眶裡灼燒的溫度令她面紅耳赤。  
      
    →  
      
    屬於骷髏冰涼的觸感在她的臀部停留，帶著適度的力道開始曖昧的揉捏，Frisk由於他的動作而無意識的挺直背脊，白色衣衫的柔軟輕輕拂過她暴露的肌膚。  
      
    「哼嗯…」  
    她低低地喘息，口裡則笨拙的服務著那幾根白骨，纖細的形狀在舌頭的描摹之下清晰無比。  
    她看見Sans微微瞇起了眼眶，然後放在臀上的那隻骨手加重了力道，讓她外套底下赤裸的身軀不由得更貼近了他。  
      
    有什麼堅硬的東西抵住了她。  
      
    嘴裡咬著骨指的力道無意識的加重，Frisk紅了整張臉，雖然在開頭的時候就知道自己即將面對這件事，但當那陣陌生的灼熱感直接的抵著她的下腹時，她卻還是感覺到了強烈的逃跑慾望。  
      
    她怯怯的抬眼瞧他，卻見骷髏眼眶中的白色光點黯淡了些，但是他臉上不變的笑意卻似是又張揚了些許。  
    唇舌之間的骨指緩緩的向外推出，她張口，看著細小的絲線被他的指尖牽連著暴露在她眼前。  
      
    放在臀部上的骨手又輕輕地擠壓，少女柔軟的軀體被逼迫著更向骷髏靠攏。  
    他到視線短暫的落在斷裂的絲線上，然後抬起手臂，怪物的藍色舌頭將骨指上殘留的津液舔吮乾淨，看的她又是一陣臉紅。  
      
    「…Sans…」  
    她低低的喚，那隻放在臀上的骨手不安分的把玩著她底褲的邊角，而被清理乾淨的手則掀起外套衣擺搭上她纖細的腰。Frisk敏感的輕顫，而他俯身下去輕嗅他的頸間，然後在她每寸白皙的皮膚上留下細碎的嚙咬。  
      
    「yes, frisk? 」  
    他的聲音帶著情欲的啞，還有些許惡劣的笑意。  
      
    →  
      
    Frisk張口，可是又覺得即將脫口而出的話語實在是太羞恥，咬緊了下唇，金色的雙眸在黑暗中帶著羞赧撇開了視線。  
    「nothing？」他再次詢問，曖昧的聲線在她耳邊迴盪，他濕潤的舌尖描摹過她的耳廓，引起她一陣輕顫。  
      
    她閉了閉眼讓自己下定決心，抓著他衣衫的手又緊了緊，她才剛張口，卻又由於突然被抱起而變成一聲驚呼。  
    「nothing, i suppose.」他的聲音裡瀰漫著滿滿的惡趣味。  
      
    即使已經離開地底數年，Frisk的身高卻似乎沒有什麼長進，被Sans輕而易舉的抱起後她只能無措的抓緊他。  
    她感覺到她的背部抵上了牆壁，他的骨手撫上她的胸口，那灼熱的東西也更貼近的磨蹭著她，逼得她無處可逃。  
      
    「welp, i've got something i want.」  
    左眼眶內藍色火光一閃而逝，他俯身過來又吻她，冰涼的骨手在外套下灼熱的身軀上探索，他在吻之間低喃著她的名字惹得她一陣頭昏。  
      
    骨指在她的穴口徘徊，赤裸的腳尖在冰涼的地面上繃緊，緊咬的牙在骨指進入的時候終究是蹦出一聲壓抑的嬌吟。  
    她被囚禁在他和牆壁之間的狹小空間內，Frisk只能緊緊的握住眼前的白色衣衫，但是卻因為他的動作而連推開都使不上勁。  
      
    又或許，她根本不想推開？  
      
    「哈嗯…」  
      
    連續不斷的喘息從喉嚨深處哽咽而出，Frisk縮緊肩膀，卻仍然可以感受到眼前那對白色的光點正凝視著自己，不用看她都猜得到骷髏此刻笑容的弧度得有多壞。  
    細長的白色骨指沒有溫度，也因此她每一寸的緊繃和升溫都格外明顯。Sans感覺到她拉著自己衣服前端的手又緊了一些，怪物大使此刻的每一次顫抖都無力掩藏。  
      
    「快了？」  
    他低笑，黏膩的體液隨著骨指的抽出而從她腿間落下，Frisk隱忍的抿緊唇，細軟的髮絲隨著她輕微晃頭的動作而黏在她流汗的額上。  
    不坦率的否認讓Sans不由得笑出聲，沒有戳破她，他只是逐步加快步調，讓她笨拙的掩飾在越發急促的呼吸和越來越纏緊骨指的甬道下不攻自破。  
      
    「唔、Sans、Sans——」  
    在小腹縮緊的頻率和撞擊腦仁的暈眩感讓她不知所措，唯一的求救選項卻只剩眼前在使壞的傢伙，細碎的眼淚隨著她繃緊的腳底板從眼角流下，Frisk張大口嘗試著呼吸，卻始終不知道該說「停下來」還是「再多一點」。  
      
    白色的光點始終追隨著懷裡女孩的表情，Sans鎖緊懷抱壓縮他與牆壁之間的空間，總是帶著笑的齒咧開，他舔舐著她紅透的耳尖，帶笑的聲音與平時無異——  
    「我在，frisk。我在。」  
      
    他的聲音就好像挑開了什麼破口，她黏膩的聲音與液體傾瀉而出，在被骷髏所包圍的空間裡無處可去，只被他看見、只被他知道——  
    只為他所有。  
      
    攀上巔峰的肉壁包裹住骨指不願它抽離，Sans不禁為人類的生殖本能而失笑。  
    他再次張嘴輕輕咬住了她的耳尖，尚敏感的知覺由於他的挑逗而震顫，Frisk低喘著嘗試著讓模糊的視線聚焦。  
      
    「啊……嗯…」  
    透明的液體隨著骨指的抽出而淌下，她可以清楚的看見泛著水光的黏液順著骨指的牽引而連結至藍色的柱狀器官上。  
    骷髏的壞笑顯然表示他注意到了她的緊繃，她的雙頰由於過於淫靡的景象而不由得升溫並且脹紅。Frisk緊緊的閉上眼睛並抓緊了他的衣服，希望至少可以阻隔那個羞人的畫面。  
      
    可是Sans沒打算讓她如願。  
    散發著熱度的前端抵住了她的開口，在主動分泌出的液體輔助下緩慢的磨蹭，淺淺的突入些許之後又慢慢退出，不緊不慢的挑逗步調讓她的每一次呼吸都變得更加難耐。  
    小腹深處有什麼東西在躁動，帶著難以澆滅的難耐感騷動著她敏感的神經，就連老舊的外套質地劃過她的肌膚都會帶來一層電流，令她腿軟。  
      
    咬住下唇，她又靠近了一點Sans，腰部不自覺地輕輕搖動，嘗試著加深也加快那柱狀體的侵略。  
      
    「Sans…」她喚，放輕也放軟的聲線和帶有媚意的尾音都讓骷髏不禁挑高了嘴角的弧度。  
    還殘留著些許黏液輕輕劃過她不安分的腰，然後錮住，有些尖銳的骨爪稍稍陷入柔軟的皮層中，阻止了她的動作。  
      
    「yes——？」  
    他不懷好意的笑，探索的動作似有若無的拉長了停留的時間。他可以感覺到那甬道是如何熱情的在吸吮他的前端引誘著他深入。  
      
    一句故作無辜的問句讓她不禁委屈的扁了嘴…他怎麼可能不知道自己想要什麼？  
    想要偷偷吞下更多的動作被放在腰上的骨手所牽制，堅硬的質感似乎已經執意要在她的肌膚上留下紅痕，骷髏帶著些許惡意的笑從頭頂傳來。  
      
    柔軟的髮絲隨著他俯首的動作劃過顱骨，Sans享受著甬道隨著主人的焦躁而更加用心的服務，本就低沉的嗓音透出絲絲縷縷的啞。  
    「say it, kid.」  
      
    他循循善誘似的語調放的極輕。  
    「say it, and it's yours.」  
      
    被骷髏囚禁在懷裡的女孩顫抖著，腿間流出的黏液依舊在不間斷的潤濕著那不符合骷髏的熱度，Frisk讓自己更深的埋入他懷裡，凝視著那即將深入自己的東西。  
      
    「我、我想要Sans侵犯我。」  
      
    …真是相對委婉的用詞呢。  
    他輕笑一聲。嘛算了，總有機會來教的，不急於一時。  
      
    「這才對嘛。」  
    （that's my girl.）  
      
    「嗯♡」  
    炙熱的前端吻上最深處，猛力的撞擊以及準確的深入讓Frisk隱忍不住突然拉高的聲線，瞪大的眼底蹦出桃心，她被動的迎接著Sans給予的親吻，與藍色交融的唾液從嘴角流下。  
      
    與骷髏相異的熱度在敏感的體內灼燒，隨著抽出流出的液體打在腳邊，Frisk不自覺地挺起腰，外套柔軟的質地在挺起的乳首摩挲。  
    「Sa、Sans——哈嗯…」  
      
      
      
      
    ↓↓唷！  
      
      
      
      
    「…唔，唔唔！！」  
    再次被過長的舌頭侵占了口腔，Frisk只能拼命拍打著骷髏的肩膀來爭取呼吸的權利。  
      
    Sans退開的時候是笑著的，沒有了黑暗的掩藏，那條細細的、沾染著藍色魔力的絲線在陽光下格外顯眼，曖昧的令她臉紅。  
      
    …不、不是夢。  
      
    腰部的酸痛在嘗試著起身的時候鮮明了起來，她的僵硬引起了壞心眼骷髏的一陣笑，甚至她帶著些許惱羞的瞪視都沒讓他收斂。  
      
    「早上好啊孩子。」  
    昨晚沙啞的嗓音以一如既往的懶散道早，褪去了所有的侵略性，她稍稍移開了視線，拉起棉被來遮擋自己紅透的臉。  
      
    「…早上好。」

**Author's Note:**

> 你以為我會開到底嗎？好天真嘻嘻。  
> 一時剎車一時爽，一直剎車一直爽。


End file.
